Kamen Rider Hummingbird
by Elizatoria
Summary: Taking place during the Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight Series, this is a story about General Xaviax recruiting his daughter to help him on his quest to conquer Earth.
1. Xaviax Reclaiming His Daughter

_Disclaimer:_ _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

 **Xaviax Reclaiming His Daughter**

General Xaviax had been watching his daughter for a while now and noticed how miserable she was in her civilian life. She was on public assistance and had to eat lunch at the Solace Rescue Mission. She did not know what or who she really was, but she knew she should be at a better place in her life. She worked so hard to become somebody, but it was not enough. She was living in Solace, New York, not a place with many opportunities.

Xaviax agreed to her mother's terms to stay out of her life and shield her from the truth. She did not want their daughter involved with his plans to conquer the Earth, but he could not stay away anymore. The child should be a warrior by his side, not some scared little girl just existing, just surviving. What really made him break his agreement with her mother was a dirty, old man taunting her at the rescue mission. He could see the crazed look in the man's eyes when he walked by her real close. He could see the scared look in her eyes. This was not right. She had the potential of being a brave knight. She did not belong in this place with this filthy pervert.

He noticed that she went into the back, so he followed her through the reflective surfaces. He saw the dangerous pervert come into the back right behind her. It appeared that he was getting ready to leave, but he sat down instead. He saw his daughter come out of the bathroom but ran back in because she saw the man. Then, he heard a sound coming from the ladies bathroom that enraged him. How dare this guy makes his precious child cry? He was already thinking about what he would want to do to him. However, someone came and knocked on the door. He looked over and saw his daughter opening up the door and asking was the guy still there. The knocker told her that he was and that the case manager would like to speak with her.

His daughter dragged herself to the office, and the case manager asked why she was crying. His daughter told her that she was scared of the man. The man's name was Sidney Johnson. His daughter said that he had threaten her and flipped her off. Apparently, Sidney has some issues and don't know how to get attention. Well, that is what the case manager said.

"That is no excuse to terrorize my daughter." Xaviax thought while he continued to listen to their conversation.

"Darcy, if you are going to be like that, then I don't want you here." The case manager said, thinking Darcy's fear was nonsense.

Xaviax growled, but no one heard him, except Darcy, but she just brushed it off. How dare she treat his daughter like she is the villain when she is the victim. Just because she thinks the man is harmless, it does not mean he is. Just because he is touched in the head, it does not mean that he should just get a slap on the wrist. He wanted to punish that case manager and that retarded pervert so bad, but there was a kid in the office. He did not want that kid to see what he was capable of. He knew what a traumatic event could do to a kid.

"Why don't you come in when he is not in?" The case manager asked. She must have seen the angry look in Darcy's eyes, knowing that she could report them for protecting a man, who constantly bothers young women and tries to get them to be his girlfriend.

Darcy told her that she tries to avoid the weekdays because of Sidney, but sometimes it is impossible. What can a poor girl on welfare do? She needed to stretch her food money sometimes.

Xaviax decided right there and then that he was going to take her away from this place and make sure she will never have to go back. However, it is not going to stop him from punishing those two. He just have to do it some other time.


	2. Awakening

_Disclaimer:_ _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

 **Awakening**

When Darcy left the Solace Rescue Mission, General Xaviax approached her. She looked at him and wonder what he wanted, not realizing it was her father. He had taken a different form the few times he did actually visit her, and he did not want her to run away from him. She grew angry at that human identity and thought he did not care. However, that was the farthest thing from the truth. This new form could give him a fresh start with her, and he could teach her to reach her full potential.

"Darcy Black." He said, getting her attention. He was not going to pretend with her. He was going to tell her the truth. He was going to reveal himself once he explains why he was there.

"Yes?" She replied, wondering how this guy knew her. She could feel that there was something familiar about him, but it was not how he looked.

"It is time for you to discover who you really are. It is time for you to reach your full potential. It is time for your true self to be awaken." He said with an encouraging smile.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked, hoping that this was not a dream.

"You may have been raised on Earth, but your bloodline is not from Earth. Your father is from the planet Karsh. Karshians are brave warriors, and I am going to teach you everything I know." He replied.

"Wait, what? How can I be a warrior when I am not strong enough. I got so many physical problem." She said, not believing that she could be a warrior.

He looked at her a bit annoyed. "Those physical problems were given to you to mask the truth. Everything you thought you knew is a lie, except the fact that you are smart. However, you could have been graduated at the top of your class, but your intelligence was limited. I know this is a lot to take in, but just come with me, and I will unlock your true form. I will unlock your whole mind."

She was speechless for a moment, not sure what to make of this new information. It could explain a lot, such as how come she did not have perfect memory and why she felt that she never fit in. If what he says is true, her mind and body could become what she had always wanted. Her suffering could come to an end in more ways than one. She could have a purpose in life. She just wanted to know one thing before she accepted his offer.

"Why was I given these problems?" She asked, finally realizing it was her father.

"Your mother wanted to hide you from the humans because she wanted to raise you here. She thought it would be best, even though I disagreed. I wanted to raise you, but your mother didn't wanted you to be a warrior. However, now it would be best to awaken your true self and tell you your true heritage." He replied.

"Why didn't she want me to be a warrior?" She asked, wondering was her mother even Karshian.

"Your mother is from a planet called Ventara. They are a peace loving race." He replied. "How your mother and I got together is a complicated story, and that is a story for another time." He said, knowing what she was going to ask next.

"All right. Let's go." She said as he took her by the hand and took her through a reflective surface to his fortress. He used his technology to cure all her allergies and fix her scoliosis. He cleared her mind of the fog that was put there, so her mental faculties was at their full potential. She had remembered things that she had forgotten so long ago, such as the fight between her parents about how she was going to be raised.

Her true face was reveal. It was not quite human because she had his big, solid black eyes. He had made her face look more human, so she would blend in. Basically, just giving her her mother's eyes. She thought that her real face was pretty cute, but the Earth humans probably would have taken her to a secret facility to do tests on her. It really was a bummer that she could not walk around with her true face, but she was not going to be captured.

"I am going to give you a letter that will get you off of public assistance, stating that you are going to have a job at the company that I have established on Earth. Then, you don't have to put up with their crap just to get money to live on. I will provide everything you need. The only thing you have to do is the job I have given you." He said, putting her disguise face back on.

"So, there are strings attached?" She asked, wondering what he was up to.

"I didn't mean it like that. The job in the letter is for show. It is for our protection. However, I am sure you would want to repay your father for everything he has done for you. Am I right, my dear child?" He said with a grin.

"Well, if you put it like that, yes." She said as she raised a brow.

"You were always a good girl." He said, putting his hand on her cheek. "Your real job will begin when your training is done." He said as he place two fingers from his other hand on her forehead, giving her a copy of all his reflexes. Then, he tested her reactions by attempting to slap her, which she block. "Now, you are ready." He said with a smirk.


End file.
